Jerry Little
One day a kid named Frank had the worst day ever: he was late for school and he missed the bus. His mom was already gone. He had to ride his bike all the way to school and school already started. He was trying to pay attention in class he found out that he forgot to do his homework. He had to stay in at recess to do his homework. Then before he went to lunch he had to go to the bathroom and he found out that he walked into the girls bathroom. His cheeks were red as his moms lipstick. Everyone was laughing at him he was so embarrassed. He wish he never went to school. The bell rang the school day was over but he still had his homework that his teacher assigned him that day. His mom and dad will not be home for about 2 hours, so he had time to work on his homework. When he finished his homework he thought about how hungry he was, so he decided to make popcorn, He found out that you need to put a lid on the popcorn so his popcorn went everywhere. He only had an hour to clean it all up. Frank was almost finished cleaning when his mother stormed into the house to find popcorn every were. Frank thought he was in for it now but his mom said "I got a call you from your teacher that you were late for school." "Mom you had no idea what terrible day I had". "Frank we can go out to dinner where ever you want to go". That day ended out to not be so bad after all. A Dog's Perspective So you may think that it is easy being a dog but it isn't always. Every day you wait for your owner and when they come home they say that they are to tiered to play. So you wait by their feet for hours. Yet the still don't move so you go and see if anyone is outside you plead to your owner to let you he does. You have a best friend next door and play with him until the kids come of the bus. You love the kids because they are your kids maybe not by blood but by heart. The boy loves you as much as his sister but he spends more with you. When he comes to give you a pat on your head it feels like a warm hug every time. That is why he is my boy. I usually go in with him and play with him until it is time for him to his homework. When he is involved with his homework I like to do something cute so that I get his attention and it works. When he is done sometimes he plays video games or watches TV which is not very fun. He limits himself and goes outside on the trampoline and we play games most of the time. When I am on the ground I try to chase him when he bounces to the other side of the trampoline I follow him. Soon Mom calls us in for dinner. Oh yes Mom she is the best mom any dog could ask for it is having someone when you are cold and when there no kids around. So the humans eat their food I eat mine nothing real great about that. Sometimes I like I wish I was human so I could talk to them but then I remember how special I am to them as a dog. I love this part of the day because this is when the hole family gets together and watches TV. So I go from person to person in the room. I love this because even though they are not all focused on me the still take time to look at me in some way. After 9:00 or so they all seem to go to bed one at a time. This is when Mom or Dad come to tuck me into my crate. They fall asleep and when I am thinking about my day a I slowly drift asleep. So that is my day now I guess that my day isn't that hard but I know one thing I love my family and they love me. Marking Period 2 What If What if there were no rules? Could I just go anywhere? Could I steal a candy bar from the store and not get into trouble? Well, let me tell you it was like I was in a dream. The president was gone. The whole United States was going crazy. The United States was falling apart. So my day started normal and when I went to school it was a ghost town so I just went to the 7 Eleven. There were people stealing from the counter tops. I saw someone drinking, no he was slurping from the soda machine like a wild bear. I thought about what was going on and I new I what I had to do. I had to find the president. I had not an idea in the world he could be. I thought to myself where would I go if I was stressed out and needed to get away from everyone. Somewhere that no one can make the trip without help from NASA. So as a little boy only 12 I go and make my own rocket. I played video games with rocket ships, how complicated could it be. The great thing about living close to to NASA is that all I have to do is bike there. It took an hour for me to get there and another hour to take off. Upon takeoff the rocket made a long screeching sound. I passed out on the way to to the moon. I suddenly wake up to the sound of a loud "WARNING!" The rocket I was about to crash. So I pull up as hard as I can, but it is no use. I press the eject button and before I know it I am flying. I am in the air in a little space pod with a space suit. I safely land the pod. I jump out of the pod safely and walk for about 20 minutes. Then I walked into a cave where I found president Obama. The only problem was that he was tied to a pole hanging right above a tub of bubbling acid. I knew I had to get him out and fast. So I untied him as fast as I could and he said to me "Come son we must leave now. I have been held captive by the meanest republican that ever existed, DONALD TRUMP!" So I did everything he told me to do as fast as I could to get out of the cave. But we were too late. The mean DONALD TRUMP was waiting for us at the end of the cave. Right before I could jump on him He pulled out a laser gun and shot the president. I jumped on DONALD TRUMP and he just laid on the ground not moving. I trudge with the President like a wounded soldier. He said " Young man how is it that a little boy can find me on the moon, but an adult can't find me. I want you to go and take care of america and BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ." That was the sound of my alarm and I finally realized that it was all just a dream. That was the dream that I had. I told my Mom and my Dad about my story. They loved it. So then I told my brothers. They loved it. I even told my baby sister she chuckled when I said "DONALD TRUMP" in a deep voice. I told everyone I knew and they all loved it. I made my dream into a book and the editors loved it. Even more so because our president Obama has just been elected as the president of the United States. Also Donald Trump is a very rich man who is becoming famous. The book sold so well that producers came to me and turned it into a movie. I loved the movie it was like I was watching my dream all over again. Marking Period 3 Lost Once when I was little about 14 I got stranded on a island all by myself. I was on a trip with my parents and two little sisters. Then all of the sudden a storm erupted out of no where When our ship capsized. I was the only one that on the island after I woke up from fainting. I looked for my parents and little sisters no one was in site. I was so scarred. But I knew that I needed to find a way to survive the night. So I ended up making a little hut made out of limbs I found on the ground. Which lasted me the night. Even though I didn't sleep I heard painting sounds like from a ghost. I was so hungry it probably was my stomach. I felt like eating a cow. So for the next few days I learned my way around a little bit in the jungle and found some bananas in a tree. I had fresh water from the lakes. I used more sticks to build to my little hut. I also found out how to build a fire. After the fourth day I wasn't has scarred as I was before but I fell into a whole and found old parts of a boat. I was very scarred at first but I knew I had to find my family soon. So I took what I needed and started building a house in the trees. The tree house was very sturdy so that I could build what I needed. After finish the tree house I built a little raft so that I didn't have to survive on just bananas. I almost had a problem with the fire one time. I was working on a way to get my raft to have paddles which were made out of old rusty wires, but they were snapping and it felt like the wires were trying to break. It got me angry because it made me think of my family and my family made me mad so I threw the wires on the ground and with the bamboo wood my house was made of it started to spark. Thankfully I put the fire out with my old shirt. I learned two things that day one don't get mad at what you are doing find a different way to do it. And two I have just spent over two months on the island and I needed to find my family. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. So as much as this place felt like a home to me I knew I had to leave. So I took all of the wood and I build a giant boat. The boat was so big that at the bow of the ship you could see all of the island. Day 73 I set out to leave the island. I say all of my good byes and pushed the boat into the clashing water. I might have gotten about 100 miles away from shore when I found a small hole in the bottom of the ship. I knew it would only get bigger so I put extra sticks that I had and put them in the hole. Soon enough the water got up to my ankles. All I could do is prey that someone would find me. I somehow ended up falling asleep until I felt the cold water rushing against my face. I knew all my hard work didn't pay off the ship was half under water. So I knew I had to something to get someones attention. I started a fire at the bow of the ship so someone would see the smoke. No one was coming. I felt as if all hope was lost. Until the water rose to my neck and I had to tread water. When I saw the boat I was under water and then I blacked out. The first thing I remember was laying down in a hospital bed. I saw my parents in the bed across from me but then my vision came back and they were just normal people. Around 20 minutes later A doctor came in and said "Son we found you parents floating in the ocean. I am truly sorry son." Then he left me my whole life changed that day and I never knew I had to stay strong and live life at the fullest. Marking period 4 Green man One day I woke up from this scary dreaming. I was dreaming that I was different from everyone else I had green skin. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was in disgust. I was a green freaky monster, it was the worst thing I've ever seen. I quickly ran down the stairs as quick as a bunny. I went to my parents they screamed and jumped out of the window. I don't know what to so I ran to the doctors office everyone in there screamed and ran out the doors. When I got to the doctor room he hit me across the head with a chair ,but surprisingly it didn't hurt. What was happening to me. I quickly ran down the street back to my tiny little house that was like the size of a closet. I retraced my steps maybe I Did something to turn my skin green? I went form my bathroom to take a shower. Then, I went to my bed. Then I thought about what I did last night, I knew I went to a party. Last night I was at a Halloween party at John's house. The reason why I was green was because I was dressed a Frankinstien. It was a costume party and my date was Frankinstien's wife. One day at school there was a day that the only thing the students and teachers did was party. Kids loved that day because the kids could do anything they wanted. But little did they know that things would get a little out of hand. The day started off as a regular day until the announcements turned on the announcements said "Hey everyone today there will be no work soooo"the announcements turn off the school starts blasting out music from speakers then the teachers turn into party animals they can not stop. It's a combination of bad dance skills and the chicken dance. The kids don't know what to do. Some party along some kids play hide and go seek in the vents. But four kids stood out from the rest their names were "Carl ,Mark,Joe,and Frank. "they called themselves The Awesome 4. They were not the smartest bunch but they had something everyone else didn't their great dance moves. They were the best of the best. They decided the only way to stop this chaos was to beat the teachers in a dance off. It was a glorious day in dancing history. The teachers had the upper hand because the students were forced to clap for the teachers. The teachers were not like the Awesome 4. The 4 won the dance off, and everything was back to normal there was never a school party ever again. And They went down in dancing history. This Summer I am going to go to Jekyll island. It is and island on the coast of Georgia. The hotel I am staying at is right next to the beach. One of the beaches you can go to is called driftwood beach. It is called Driftwood because there are trees that look like they have washed in from the ocean. You are aloud to climb them which will be a lot of fun. It is said that it is so calming there that it is like being a forest all alone. I am thrilled to say that I am going there this summer.Category:Period Three